Place of Birth
by KrowtiaTenretni
Summary: Ash's mother was murdered, and now Ash has to move in with her father, a step mother that hates her, and a half sister that was born at the same time as her, she has no idea what is in store when she gets to her parents hometown, her birthplace.
1. Chapter 1

Place of Birth, New Problems

Exclaimer, I do not own any of the characters except for the character that is narrorating the story.

As I approached the School I saw my sister talking to a police officer. She has the same white blonde hair as me, but I have brown eyes, while she has blue, I'm a medium/athletic build, and she has a petite build, and lastly I'm 5'6", she is 5'3". She noticed me briefly, I gave her a confused look as she turned back to the officer.

Coming out of my daze I finally notice what was going on. My sister was playing decoy, while this large "Jock" guy was standing over a small bruenette boy that was clutching his side while on the ground, and a dirty blonde boy that looked to be only a couple of inches taller than me. The blonde was standing, but was holding his arm, obviously in pain.

"Thanks Brandon, that felt good," The Bruenette exclaimed through the pain.

"Asswipe." The jock said as he walked up the steps.

"Not as good as your mother felt last night though." He remarked in a snide tone. I had to give it to this kid, he has guts, if I hadn't taken self-defense lessons, I would never had said anything like that to this guy.

"Oh, you're getting a twenty." He screamed at the bruenette and began to charging down the stairs. That's when I stepped forward and blocked his way he stepped to the side and I blocked him again.

"Hey dickhead, why don't you pick on someone your own size!" He took a step toward me and I can easily say that he was atleast four inches taller than me. "What, you think you can intimidate me into moving, news flash jock boy, you're not that scary."

"You should be scared, a little chick like you up against me, I'd kill you." He said with an arrogant look on his face. I let out a humorless laugh.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with dude, back the fuck up." I said as I began to lose my temper. Aparently his temper was easier to spark than mine because he tried to take a swing at me. I caught his arm and put my leg out behind his then threw him to the ground, he had a shocked look on his face as he tried to take in what had just happened.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see my sister Britney with a worried look on her face. "You're starting trouble already, it's your first day and you're already violating the chain of command!" She exclaimed in a tone I did not recognise. "Just try to keep the trouble to a minimum today, okay?" She asked in an exasperated tone.

"Sis, don't worry about me, I can handle myself." I said as I turned from her and back to the two boys I had just saved. I saw a redhead that apparently had walked up during my chat with my sister kiss the cute blonde one. I felt a hint of jealousy creep up, but I pushed it down quickly as the redhead walked away. I walked over to the boys and put my hand out to the bruenette to help him up. "Thanks, I'm Alex by the way, and this is my best friend Bug."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Place of Birth, New Friends/New Love?

Exclaimer, I do not own any of the characters except for the character that is narrorating the story.

"Hi, I'm Ashlynn, but you can call me Ash." I replied with a smile. "Hey, it's my first day here, and I have no idea where I'm going, do you think you guys could show me where the office is, I need to get my schedual." I explained.

"I have to go to the restroom, but I'm sure Bug wouldn't mind." Alex said, almost as if he had picked up on my attraction to Bug. I looked at Bug waiting for his answer, he nodded and started walking away.

I stood there for a moment, not sure of what he was doing, then he turned around and looked at me slightly bewildered. "Are you coming Ash?" He asked, my knees almost buckled at the sound of his his very attractive voice, but I nodded and caught up with him. Walking side by side now I could see that he was a couple of inches taller than me. "So, you're Britney's sister, huh?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

"Well, we're half sisters, we have the same Dad, he was kind of a player back in the day, so he got both of our mothers pregnant around the same time, Brit and I have the same birthday, same time and everything." I explained to him as we approached a door that said office on it. "Her mom hates me, but has been trying to be nice to me cause my mom died a couple weeks ago, thus why I am here now." I told him as we waited in line to get to the secretary.

"So, you were born here?" He asked me quietly. I just nodded at him slowly, sensing that he had more to say. "So, you're one of us then." He said, more to himself than to me.

"What do you mean, one of you?" I asked warily.

"I mean that there are seven of us born today, aside from you that is. We thought that there were just seven of us, but aparently there are eight." He said in a strange tone.

"So it's your birthday today too?" I asked.

"Yes, along with you, Britney, Brandon the jock you fought with earlier, Alex, Penelope the Redhead you may have seen eariler, Jay Chan, you haven't met him, and Jerome, you haven't met him either." He explained in a small voice.

We reached the secretary and I asked for my schedual. She handed me my schedual and I thanked her before turning to the door and heading into the hallway with Bug right behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Place of Birth, Fang Encounter

Exclaimer, I do not own any of the characters except for the character that is narrorating the story.

Once we were in the hallway I turned around to face Bug, he had this look in his eyes that I couldn't quite read, but he smiled at me, so that was good enough for me. "So what's the big deal about our Birthday then?" I asked while wondering if I truely wanted to know the answer.

He looked at me strangely, as if he were wondering why I didn't know already. "You mean Britney didn't tell you?" He said questioningly, and I shook my head. "Well..." He didn't get to finish as Britney and a dark haired girl in all black walked up to us.

"Hey Ash, this is my friend Fang." Brit said in a slightly strangled tone. The girl stood there, looking me up and down as if she were trying to gauge me in some way. I stuck my hand out in a polite greeting, she looked dumbfounded for a moment before reaching her hand out to me and shaking my hand.

"So, you're Brit's newly found sister, where are you from?" She asked in a tone that screamed that she had an ego.

"Oh, I'm originally from here, but I've lived in San Fransico most of my life up until now." I answered confidently.

She nodded her head. "Oh, that's cool, so how do you like it here so far?" She asked, and I have to admit, I was getting tired of the small talk fast.

"It seems ok, could be better, I got into a small scuffle with this jock named Brandon, so I'm not off to the best start, but Bug here has been helping me out a little, so things are looking up." I said as I directed a small smile at him. Fang did not seem happy about the fact that Bug and I were getting along so well.

"Well if you need help with anything just let me know." She said as she began walking away. Britney turned to me with a bewildered look.

"Well I'm sure you're in good hands with bug, but after 6th period meet me outside the girls restroom, okay?" She asked, and I nodded slowly. With that she was on her way after Fang.

I turned back to Bug, and he seemed to be set off guard by the events that just happened, but he finally came back to reality and smiled at me again. "So, what classes do you have?" He asked me.

"Umm...1st period is creative writing with Mr. Albet, 2nd is geometry with Mrs. Taleck, 3rd is studyhall, 4th is gym, 5th is history, 6th is biology, 7th is lunch, 8th is computer science." I answered, slowly reading my schedual.

"Oh, cool we have 2nd, 6th, and 7th together, but my 1st period room is right by yours, so just follow me." He said as he started heading in the direction of the classrooms.

He dropped me off at my 1st period. "Thanks for showing me how to get here, see you next period." I told him with a bright smile. He nodded with a smile and headed across the hallway to his class.


End file.
